


Birds of a Feather

by Inebriatednovelist



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriatednovelist/pseuds/Inebriatednovelist
Summary: Raven has been keeping her eye on an ex-hunter skulking around her camp, perhaps she can find a use for him. (Raven X Male Reader) Commissioned work!





	Birds of a Feather

            You stood with your torso pressed flush against the trunk of a tree, your head peaking around to see a clearing of trees along with a wooden wall erected from logs with their tops sharpened to a point. All around the wall had been a series of stumps where the make-shift fortress had gotten its defenses from. Just along the north side, the side you’d been facing, was a one of two entrances that led to and from the inside of the camp. Two guards posted there, both with crude melee weapons. Nothing more than an ill managed sword and a half-broken sledge hammer held together with tape and prayers.

            Regardless of the armaments the guards had on them, it was still more than you had. Which at this point, was nothing; not anymore. Barely a month ago now, you had your hunter’s license revoked. The charges against you? Convicted of conspiracy to commit treason against Anima. If anyone asked you the real conspiracy was how many times this had happened to other hunters. The Mistral government never really liked to play by anyone else’s rules but their own.

            With no source of income, no weapons or armor, and certainly no right to be choosy about where any of those came from, you set your sights on the bandit camp ahead of you. Your own personal pride dictated that you were not about to just walk up to the guards and ask to join their club. Rather you were just here to get a few things so that you could make it to the next day and maybe even the shore. Once you got there, you’d flip the bird to Anima and start a new life somewhere else, anywhere else.

            You ripped yourself out of these day dreams and forced yourself back into focus at the sound of a bird squawking just behind you. The sudden shrill chirping was enough to make you jump out of your skin and make more than enough noise to warrant the attention of the guards. You looked over to the two men who said something to one another, what it was you couldn’t tell, and started over to your position.

            Your eyes went wide, adrenaline coursing through your system. Your body was in no condition for a fight. You’d spent a month out in the wild fighting off starvation and out running Grimm. You knew with the state you were in right now, barely able to conjure an aura, these bandits would leave you for dead.

            The black bird just behind you cawed yet again as if to force you back into focus. You snapped your attention back over to it and saw the way it seemed to regard you. It was a normal bird for sure, but there was something different about it. Its bright red holding an unnerving weight to them. You shook the thoughts away and looked back to the fortress.

            The walls were too high for you to scale and the camp too small for that to go unnoticed. With both guards headed straight for your position, you needed to think fast. You turned your back and leaned up against the tree trunk, laying yourself flat up against it. You closed your eyes and reached deep down inside of yourself. You will your heart to a steady rhythm, controlled the adrenaline coursing through your body and summoned the pieces of your broken spirit.

            Legally or not, you were still a hunter damn it!

            With the way you’d been on the edge of starvation, you knew that you’d need to use your aura sparingly and using your semblance was out of the question. Play your cards right, you thought to yourself. You’ve done more with less.

            The first of the bandit guards passed by where you stood and you held your breath, too afraid that a single breath might get you caught. When the second guard passed you by, trailing just behind the first, you exhaled and began to rely on muscle memory.

            You stepped forward and summoned your aura into your foot and planted a kick into the back of the knee of the guard closest to you. You brought him down, kneeling before you. You took the guards head in hand, concentrated your aura into your knee cap and jumped up with a knee to the back of his head and heard a sharp crack as it skull broke under the force. A hangman’s fracture. His body fell limp to the ground, dead.

            The second guard, the one wielding the hammer, noticed this assault just a second too late as when he turned around, you’d already chopped the head of the hammer from its handle. The wood so splintered and cracked that it hardly took any effort on your part. With your opposite hand, you took the brick of steel and brought it down with roaring force straight down onto the bandit’s head, hearing a sickening crunching noise and seeing blood pour down the side of his head. With a second blow to the skull, you left a crater in the shape of a hammer head and laid the bandit out flat. The third strike broke through the chips of bone and punctured the brain, killing the man before you.

            You stood over the two bodies, your shoulders bobbing with each breath you took, your hands shaking; unable to keep themselves steady with the battle fever that had consumed you. You nodded at your handy work, dropping the hammer head. Had you eaten anything within the past twenty-four hours, you are sure it would have just come right back up right now.

            One thing you could gleam from this was that you now had access into the camp, utterly unabated. You stripped the clothes from the guard who’d previously held the sword and at that point, you noticed the insignia on the sash he’d been carrying. Your mouth hung agape with horror at the sight of it before you grit your teeth and threw your hand down onto your thigh, cursing yourself and your luck. Dozens of bandit camps all throughout Anima and you ran managed to run into the Branwen tribe.

            You ran your fingers through your hair and looked up to the sky, blowing a stream of hair between your lips before noticing the black bird had still been staring at you. It cocked its head to the side as if to regard you further before hopping from its perch and flying south, towards the camp. You accepted this as a sign and dressed yourself in the bandit clothes, choosing to wear the sash around your waist to keep the pants up. The man you’d taken down was at least two sizes larger than you were around the waist and his legs were far shorter than yours. The clothes awkwardly hung around your body, but it was better than the soiled tatters you’d been wearing before. Last, but not least was the sword. It was little more than a hunk of sheet metal at this point, the edge dulled and chipped the metal rusted and worn thin. But it was a weapon and, in a pinch, it was better than nothing at all.

            Before you proceeded into the camp, you realized that someone was apt to notice how the guards were gone and thus it wouldn’t take much longer for them to find their corpses. You stroked your chin and a devious smile came to your lips as a plan began to form. You turned and ran towards the camp, the haggard and worn look coming naturally, all that’s left was to sell the performance.

            You screamed at the top of your lungs! Grimm! Grimm in the forest! Killed two men, gnarly beast like you’ve never seen before. The performance worked like a charm, someone came up to you and caught you in his grasp to keep you from running.

            “What was it, how close?” the bandit asked.

            You explained you didn’t see its face, you just saw how it killed two of the guards before it set its sights on you. You didn’t stay any longer than that and you were lucky to make it out alive. You turned to the man holding your arm and furrowed your brows, fear coming naturally to your face as you’d no idea if this was going to work.

            With a grimace that came to the bandit’s face, you thought you were a dead man right where you stood. The bandit shoved you off and threw you to the floor before coming over and snatching the saber from your side. He pointed its blunted tip at your noise and left you staring down its length.

            “Stay here and stay out of the way!” The bandit growled before turning to the rest of the clan and raising the blade high above his head. “Were going hunting boys, gonna kill us a Grimm!”

            The whole of the camp raised their weapons above their heads and bellowed out a war cry that was enough to send a flock of birds fleeing into the sky. All but one other bird that remained perched above a large tent towards the center of the camp. That same bird with those red eyes that felt like they were staring at you.

            The threat of a Grimm near the camp would only incite more to come and it would only take moments for this small camp to be over run. With vigor and blood lust, the bandits marched off out of the camp, heading north out of the front gate… right towards the bodies you’d left. If they were smart, they would be able to deduce that this wasn’t the work of a Grimm, then again, they were bandits for a reason.

            Regardless, you needed to work fast. You hopped to your feet and surveyed the camp, noticing that only a few other people left inside to guard it. By your count, it was only three. Still not the kind of odds you liked in your current state. You kept your eyes to yourself and hobbled on through till you reached the large tent in the center of camp. This was no doubt the chieftain’s quarters, you confirmed this by the amenities that you saw once you were inside.

            A small knee-high table with a tea set and steam seeping out from the spout of the pot set on top. A large bed off to the side with what looked to be a nice, soft, welcoming bed and blanket. You thought to yourself what you wouldn’t give to just lay down for a few minutes, rest your eyes on something other than the hard ground or a tree branch. That wasn’t a luxury you had right now nor the time for it.

            You looked around the room, saw a few baubles and jewels laying about an end table and swiped them up before stuffing them into your pocket. This might just pay for a boat ticket, maybe even have enough left over for something to eat.

            Speaking of which… that smell. Just next to the tea had been a half-eaten lunch. It was little more than a few chunks of meat on a stick over a bed of boiled leaves. But it was still food. You walked over towards the table, knelt at the pillow set on one side.

            Caw!

            You jumped out of your skin again, hitting your shins on the table and nearly spilling the tea and your left overs. You groaned out in frustration and looked up to see the red eyed black bird standing on the table before you. You scoffed and sighed and told the bird that it had gotten you into enough trouble for today. You then proceeded to pour a small cup of tea for your guest and then one for your-self before shoving as much food into your mouth as you could. You chewed and swallowed, washing it down with a gulp of hot green tea and emptying your cup.

            Your concentration on your food caused you to fail to take note of the hand that reached over for the tea pot and poured you another glass. Never one to forget your manners, you thanked them.

            “You’re welcome,” A female voice called out.

            Your head, still lowered and looming over the food before you, felt like it had a weight pressing down onto it. Your very spine felt like a steel bar at the refusal to move and look up. Out of mercy for what might have been above you, or fear to face who it might be. In the end, you managed to raise your head and swallow what you were certain to be your last meal and felt your stomach drop only to see a pair of oddly familiar red eyes regarding you.

            You couldn’t quite place why they were familiar, but you saw an age to them and a fury just underneath that her fair and flawless complexion hadn’t betrayed.

            “Enjoying the food?” Raven asked and watched you nod your head in silence. “And the tea? It’s been steeping for a few hours now so it might be a little bitter.”

            The whole of your body ached as you and your instincts fought over what to do next. You sat with your legs tucked underneath you. Springing to your feet would only telegraph your moves and from the look of the sword at Raven’s hip, she wasn’t just some thug. You could tell by the handle alone that she took care of her weapon and the sheath had contained a series of dust canisters to infuse the sword with whatever element she needed.

            You opted for the plea by the logic that she’d yet to kill you, so perhaps there was still room to negotiate. You raised your hands slowly to the sides of your head, swallowed back to last of the food in your mouth and began to speak. You told Raven you didn’t want any trouble, but before you could finish, she interjected.

            “You’ve already found it,” Raven said, her tone calm and her unblinking eyes holding you where you sat. “You’ve been watching this place for at least three days now; I’ve been watching you for just as long.”

            “Raven we,” The bandit from before, the one who’d taken the sword from you burst through the tent flaps and caught himself mid-sentence before stopping himself, seeing you sitting across from her and bowed low. “Sorry ma’am, I didn’t know you had guests.”

            “I already know about the men,” Raven said without looking away from you. “Their killer is having a late lunch with me right now.” Raven smoothed out what little length of her Gi that passed as a skirt. When she stood, her back bending at just the right angle that you could peer down her Gi and see a line of soft cleavage underneath. Along with that, not a single scar marred what you could see. This much was impressive to say the least as every other bandit you saw in the camp was either missing teeth, their bones sat in an awkward place suggesting a prior fracture, or their scars were set out on display like badges and medals.

            Raven had none.

            Rather, if not for the sword at her hip, you would have never guessed a vivacious woman like her would have been a bandit, let alone a chieftain.

            Raven reached to her side and produced a small dagger from a sheath at her thigh. She twirled the knife over her finger at the hilt and broke her gaze with you long enough to peer over at the man who had entered the room. The simple act of turning her head was enough to warrant a flinch from the man as though she could kill him with but a glance. Raven scoffed at this, tossed the blade into the air, caught it by the edge and tossed. The dagger traveled end over end and stuck into the floor, its point facing down and the handle facing towards the ceiling.

            Both you and the bandit looked to the dagger then back to Raven while Raven regarded the two of you with another passing glance. She took a step back, crossed her arms under her bust and shrugged her shoulders.

            “Kill him.” Raven ordered.

            The two of you looked down to the dagger then back up at one another. Your face a mirror of the man before you. Eyes vacant, mouth ajar, just before twisting into a mask of growling fury as you both charged for the weapon. You kicked your legs out from under yourself and stubbled before rolling right into the dagger. You caught the handle first and with a fury you summoned with the last ounce of your aura, you flung the blade forward and struck the bandit clean between the eyes. The force of the impact sending him to the floor with a thud, his lifeless body laying before you. The dagger’s hilt buried into the corpse while the body gave a thousand-yard stair into the ceiling.

            That much effort left you exhausted as it drained the last bit of your aura you could spare. You couldn’t catch your breath, no matter how many labored gasps you took. Your body wouldn’t respond to any command you gave it. Your legs refused to support your own weight leaving you to kneel where you were. The feel of adrenaline coursing through your body, the thrum of your heart pounding in your ears and a full stomach all culminating into too many senses all at once.

            These feelings subsided at the subtle caress of dainty fingers at your shoulders. They traced along your muscular form, over your collar bone, along your neck till they reached the tip of your chin. Raven stood at the end of that hand. She loomed over you, half lidded and suggestive eyes holding your attention while a pair of full lips curled into a genuine smile. The very beating of your heart threatened to drown out the scoff she issued that turned to a giggle.

            Raven shoved you back and your body fell slack against the wooden floor, your neck just barley strong enough to turn and look up at Raven who’d stood at your feet.

            “I think you’ll make a fine addition to the tribe,” Raven said with a soft tone that was just barley a whisper. She looked down to the corpse then back to you. “Get some sleep and I’ll have this cleaned up.”

            These orders were not something you needed to hear twice. You rolled your eyes back, groaned out with what little energy you had and promptly fell asleep where you lay, against your better judgement.

_~Hours later~_

            You woke to the feel of something soft under your back and a warm blanket covering your form. Your aura and strength returned to you with your small meal and time to rest. You had no real way of telling what time it was, but from the sun leaking in through the cracks of the tent flaps, you could tell it was still daylight outside. How long had you been out?

            The answer to this question came when Raven stepped into the tent and saw you awake in her bed. She placed her hand at her hip and smirked at you before shaking her head.

            “It’s about time you woke up, you were out for twenty-four hours at least.” Raven said and began to approach you.

            When you tried to pull yourself up to better greet your savior, your arms were unable to pull forward more than a few inches due the bindings you found around your wrists. The slack on the rope hadn’t been enough for you to pull yourself up any further and thus left you laying where you were. Looking above your head, you saw that the rope tied around a metal stake hammered into the wooden floor. You yanked on the stake to test the strength of how secure it was and noted that the stake gave a little.

            When you turned your attention back to Raven, you noted how she pulled the sash from around her waist to loosen her Gi. The hem of the loose-fitting robe falling to fame her torso while still covering much of her body.

            The parting of her robe bordered her well-toned and flat core that led up to the swell of her chest where a line of cleavage traced up further to her neck line. Raven shrugged her shoulders and brought her arms just around her waist and under her bust to keep the Gi from falling any further. The fabric just barely covering her chest now while the slack from the Gi around her waist exposed her hips and her lack of any undergarment.

            You writhed where you lay, feeling the rope cut into your skin as you tried to position yourself in such a way that didn’t tent the blanket over your body. You could feel a warm blush on your face and the rush of excitement course through your body. A half smile showing on your face despite your best efforts to hide it. An expression Raven reciprocated with a quick laugh.

            With one hand secured around her waist, she stepped forward and leaned down, posturing herself over you and giving you a full view of her ample cleavage and breasts. With a quick swipe of her hand, she yanked the comforter away from your body and exposed your naked form to the early morning chill. At this sudden temperature change, your cock throbbed and stood on end. The motion calling Raven’s attention and causing her smirk to brim into a full smile.

            Raven kept her hand around her waist to keep her Gi in place as she knelt onto your lap, a leg on either side of your waist to straddle you. The fingers of her free hand grazed the tip of your pulsing member. The feel of her hand against your skin forced you to draw in a sharp breath and clench your fists tight to keep from bucking into her touch.

            “You belong to my tribe now,” Raven said and pulled her hips forward and pressed the shaft of your member up against her warm, soft labia. She ran her hips along your length with aggravating listlessness. “You belong to me now.”

            You growled out under your breath, the sensation of another being up against you’re. Your body deprived of the touch of another for so long that you’d forgotten what it felt like. And now with it being so close to you with no ability to fall into the embrace, your very core began to ache with longing. Your groans of yearning silenced at the feel of Raven’s hand at your throat. She pressed her weight down onto your neck, threatening to crush your larynx had she applied a few more ounces of force. It was with this force that left you unable to make a sound or even breathe.

            “I’ve spent too many nights alone and sleeping with anyone in the tribe is apt to give them a big head, so you’re just going to be my personal toy, understood?” Raven said and as she spoke, she kept her hips grinding up against your cock. With each sway of her hips you were certain the head might slip past and you’d feel her warm body envelop yours, but that relief never came to you.

            You felt your consciousness starting to slip, a darkness around your periphery closing in due to the lack of oxygen. You nodded your head to the best of your ability and felt Raven’s hand finally release you from her grip. You took in a deep breath and only given a moment to catch your breath.

            Raven dropped her Gi and tossed it away, leaving her in nothing more than the pair of thigh high stockings she’d been previously wearing. You eyed every inch of her body with longing, your gaze trailing across every inch of her elegant form. Snow white skin pulled taught over an athletic build. A pair of perfectly round, full breasts with small pink nipples dotting each one. A waist that curved and narrowed around a firm line along her abdomen. The swell of a pair of thighs held tight with a pair of stockings and an ass that longed to see, but already knew would be amazing. Raven noted the way your eyes trailed across her body and brought her arms behind her head and ran her fingers through her long mane of hair.

            “You like what you see don’t you?” Raven said and crawled up your torso and brought her hips down onto your mouth with her knees pinning your arms to the floor. Raven reached down and tangled her fingers into your matted hair and pulled you up into her hips while her wet pussy lips pressed back into you. Her full thighs pressed in around you to hold your head in place, keeping you unable to turn away. “Too bad you won’t be able to see much of it; now give me a reason I should keep you around instead of throwing you to a pack of Beowulf after you’re done here.”

            You knew this wasn’t an idol threat, but you also didn’t need any real incentive either. You drew your knees up to Raven’s back parted your own lips and lapped your tongue along Raven’s pussy. You tasted her sweet body on your tongue while you trace along just the very edge. Your efforts rewarded with the sound of Raven humming while she bit her lower lip and tugged on your hair. You pulled against her tugging and exhaled a hot breath onto her hips, causing her to gasp out and press herself further onto your face to keep you from pulling away.

            With your face unable to pull away now, you drew your tongue across her pussy yet again, teasing the very edge before plunging the length of your tongue inside. Raven’s breath caught in her throat as you felt her thighs press in around your head all the tighter.

            “How is your tongue so big~” Raven mewled and rolled her hips into your whipping tongue. Your skill rendering her a shivering moaning mess. “Oooh, deeper, deeper!” she demanded and you could only oblige.

            You slithered your tongue further between her walls and felt her body press in around you at the sensation. You traced out each letter of the alphabet one by one and felt a heat growing between her loins. Raven pulled her hand away from your hair and brought it between her own hips, circling her finger across her clit while you kept up your own onslaught, never giving her any quarter while a symphony of moans echoed through the tent.

            Each motion, each letter you traced, every lap and breath you exhaled earned yet another shiver and another moan from your captor. You pulled your tongue away from within Raven’s vagina and earned an inquisitive hum at this, but Raven didn’t stop you. You nuzzled her wrist where her hands had been massaging her labia and gazed up at her with half lidded eyes, offering up a silent suggestion. At this, Raven pulled her hand away, leaned back against your knees and nodded to you as if to say the floor was yours.

            You gave a devious giggle at this and closed your lips around her clit and looked up to see Raven’s fair complexion dusted with red along her cheeks and her thighs. Your lips pressed firmly around her clitoris and earned a buck and a moan from her before you began to suckle on the sensitive bit of skin. Raven closed one eye and kept the other one just barely open while she clamped a hand down onto her mouth to suppress her moans. You only took this as a challenge and began to suck all the harder onto the clit and pulled your lips along till it popped from your mouth only to return to it and lap at it once again and repeat the process again and again.

            “You should feel honored, I’ve never gotten this close with anyone else~” Raven struggled to say this much, each word drawing itself out with a gasping moan and a pause to compose herself. She leaned up from where she’d perched herself and spread her thighs, releasing your head from between her legs only to have her press into you all the further. “If you stop now I will kill you~” Raven growled playfully and reached for the stake above your head. She plucked at the knot that bound your wrists and released your hands. “I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do with those~”

            That would be her last mistake.

            With your hands freed you drew your arms down to your sides, pulled your knees down so that your legs laid flat and brought your legs up. With your center of gravity free, you slipped your ankles underneath Raven’s arms and pushed yourself up while pulling her back down. Raven caught off guard by her all-consuming euphoria didn’t have the ability to respond in enough time to stop you. Raven hit the floor with a thud, her arms pinned under your legs while her knees rested on your shoulders.

            You smiled at her and she grimaced at you and took your feet in her hands to try and force you off, but your weight and strength outmatched hers just long enough for you to reach behind you, yank the stake from the floor and jam it right above Raven’s head. The shock from this left you just enough time to pull the rope around Raven’s wrist and tie it tight. With her arms bound above her head, you slipped Raven’s legs from your shoulders and laughed at how the tables turned so easily. The look of fury on Raven’s face was priceless. Like a Grimm kept from its prey by a short leash, only inches from being able to rip their throat out.

            “When I get out of this, you are a dead-” Raven’s head rolled back and a gasp of air filled her lungs before sighing out a moan. She looked down and saw you between her legs, your throbbing member plunging inside of her till her labia rested at the base of your cock. “Oh god I’m going to kill,” Another gasp as you adjusted your hips slightly “You~”

            Your devious smile only grew as her struggling ceased in favor of rolling her hips up against yours. With the slack left on the rope, Raven pulled her wrists down to cover her eyes as her back ached into the air, forcing your cock deeper inside of her.

            “Oh god it’s so big~” Raven mewled under her breath as her breasts rose and fell with each heaving sigh.

            With your bare cock still inside of her, you could feel the walls of her pussy begin to close in around your member and felt how close she’d been. Just a very edge away from a sense of enraptured jubilation consuming all her senses. You were not about to give her such a courtesy. You pulled your hips away and watched as she shivered with delight at the feel of your shaft exiting and tensed with anticipation for what she assumed was going to happen next. When it hadn’t come, she looked down at you only to see and feel your shaft edging up against her. Her wet pussy already making your cock slick to the touch.

            Raven threw her head back at the constant teasing and tried to rip her way out of the bindings that held her wrist. At this, you took Raven by the hair and yanked her neck back, sinking your teeth into her fair skin hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to draw blood. Raven responded to this assault with a half moan, half cry of pain and ceased her struggling.

            You pulled yourself up close to her ear, pressed your lips against her lobe and whispered a request to give her a reason as to why you should let her finish.

            Raven turned her head towards you with furrowed brows and a wash of blush across her cheeks. The fury you saw before had subsided into panicked lust and desperation for release. You smiled and laughed again only to see the fury return to Raven’s eyes.

            Raven drew her leg up and forced a knee towards your chin only to have her leg caught in your grasp and yanked over onto her stomach where you hoisted Raven’s hips into the air and pinned her legs down with your knees.

            She looked over her shoulder towards you and saw the devious smile eternally painted across your lips and couldn’t help but return it now. She swayed her hips from side to side causing her ass to wobble with each motion.

            “Come on and finish what you started~” Raven invited.

            With this invitation of consent, you took Raven’s hips in one hand and drew your other back before slamming it down onto the soft flesh with a hard smack. Raven cried out from the firm spanking that left a red hand print on her ass. She wagged her ass back and forth for you and giggled with half lidded eyes regarding you with a seductive plea.

            “Is that all?” Raven cooed and pouted. “I thought you could hit harder than that~”

            You slapped her ass again with twice the force of the last hit, feeling a sting ring through your own hand before clamping down onto her ass. You leaned over her form and nipped at her ear, Raven hummed with approval at this as she looked over to you again.

            You whispered to her that you didn’t need to hit her that hard, you just wanted to make sure you left a mark to remind her just who she belonged to now.

            “Oh yeah?” Raven began. “Prove I belong to you~”

            You told her it would be your utmost pleasure.

            You pulled your knees from where you’d pinned Raven’s legs to the floor and spread her thighs to either side. You reached down and stroked yourself, feeling how your cock was still slick from Raven’s pussy and poised your hips just before Raven’s. You took your fingers and pressed them Raven’s mouth and she began to lap and suck her own pussy juices from her fingers, moaning and cooing as she lapped every inch of your fingers clean. With her mind occupied with this task, you positioned your cock head between her labia and eased yourself inside. Raven moaned out and bit down onto your fingers with a playful amount of force and giggled.

            Your shaft eased into her body as you felt the warmth of her wrap around your cock, sending a shiver up your spine. With how slow you were easing yourself in, it took some time before you bottomed out inside of her and only held yourself there to tease Raven even more. In response to this, Raven bit down on your fingers harder than she had before, not being afraid to draw blood. Once you puled your hand back, you saw a small gash in your finger no larger than a paper cut, but still an offence you couldn’t abide. You yanked Raven’s hair to pull her head back and force her to sit down onto your lap, her ass settling neatly into your crotch and leaving her neck exposed. With your other hand, you reached around and pressed your fingers around her throat, just hard enough to make it difficult to breath, but not nearly hard enough that she’d lose consciousness.

            You warned her about the biting.            

            “Then stop teasing me~” Raven retorted.

            You decided that you had more than enough fun with drawing this out, but you could hardly hold yourself back from your want and desire to ravish every inch of Raven’s body. You pulled your hand away from her neck, but kept your other hand tangled in her hair. With a jolting thrust, you threw Raven’s hips up and slammed your cock inside of her again and again. A loud clapping metronome following a consistent beat of Raven’s moans of pleasure as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back.

            “Oh yes, harder, please! I’m close, I’m close I’m… I’m cumming!” Raven begged and you let go of her hair to force her down to the floor where you grabbed onto either side of her hips and thrust harder into her. The strain of effort on your part was worth every feeling she’d given you. The walls of her pussy tightened around your cock as Raven’s body began to lock up. She clenched her teeth tight and groaned out between them as an orgasm wracked her form. The very same sensation sent you reeling over the edge with one final thrust and the feel of your balls pulling tight as you came inside of Raven’s pussy, one shot of cum right after the next causing you to thrust every time till you filled her to the very brim.

            By the time the two of you had finished cumming, you were both left panting. Beads of sweat dotted your form as well as hers. She looked back to you once more, gave you a genuine smile that made your heart skip and giggled at the blush on your cheeks.

            “Not bad,” Raven said and reached up to untie the knot you’d left her wrists in and pulled herself away from you. “Before you ask, yes I could have done that at any time now lay down,” Raven shoved a palm to your chest and laid you flat against the bed before crawling over to you and locking her fingers behind your neck. She rested her head against your chest and nuzzled into you while her eyes closed. “I think you’ll make a fine addition to the tribe.”

            Moral codes be damned, you decided that perhaps the life of a bandit wasn’t the worst life choice you could make. You drew your arm around Raven’s body and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before your body gave into sleep once more.


End file.
